Star Fox: A Time Before
by Jose Philipe Mendola
Summary: The Squad relives their time before and during the training. humiliation awaits. Falco, Slippy and now FOX covered. LAnguage and suggestive themes. R&R! Seriously? Is someone STILL friggin' READING this trash!
1. star Fox: A Time Before Part I

Star Fox: The Time Before  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
  
  
'As the past is unravled, the future is unfolded.'  
  
In a time before they all knew each other, Fox, Falco, Slippy and Peppy all lived diferent lives. in hopes of revealing all that to you, here is a recorded radio transmissions from the three amigos, on a return flight to Sector Z....  
  
recorded conversation at the ready. Starting........ go  
  
'Fox's mission log. December 10, 2054. Our voyage to sector Z is going well. Now that we are heading back to do one final sweep of the area, much conversation has come up. Since the flight will take us some time, we may as well strike up a conversation...' Fox said into his recorder.  
  
'Who the HELL are you talking too?!' Falco yelled over the ship to ship intercom. 'Are you talking to yourself again newbie?'  
  
'No Falco, just recording some thoughts of mine...'  
  
'Short tape that'll be...' Falco said into the microphone. He, and the other two ships laughed at his cheap shot at Fox.  
  
Fox was quiet for quite some time, meaning that the intercoms were quite for a good few minutes. Finally, almost breaking under the silence, he said to everyone,  
  
'Hey... do you guys remember when you first joined this outfit?'  
  
'Not this shit again...' Peppy sighed. 'Do we ALWAYS have to talk about this?... let's think of another subject.'  
  
'I agree...' Sid Falco Defensively 'Let's talk about something else...'  
  
'I dont know...' Said Slippy 'We never HAVE heard about the others lives. No one's even mentioned it...'  
  
'Reasons for that...' Falco said, not remembering that his intercom was on.  
  
'And what would those reasons be, Falco?...' Asked Peppy, now seeming more, well.... peppy. 'What is there that we dont know about the great Falco?'  
  
'Yeah,' Fox said 'This should be good for a laugh...'  
  
'Now now...' Peppy said. 'This may be good for him. relieve some of that stress he's been having as of... well, forever.' This brought a laugh out of the remaining three crafts, excluding Falco's.  
  
'You guy's would'nt understand...' Falco said. 'just... never mind...'  
  
'We wont say anything.' Slippy said. 'And we'll keep it between us. I promise.'  
  
'Well,' Said Peppy 'If that's what it's going to take... I'll keep it between the four of us.'  
  
'Tell you what...' Fox said 'If you tell us of your child hood, the rest of us will too.'  
  
'Really?' Falco asked, sounding more open.  
  
'Really.' Fox siad.  
  
'Ulp.' Said Slippy.  
  
'We will?' Asked Peppy.  
  
'Yes. all of us. Now, Falco... where do you want to start?...'  
  
'Well,' Falco said.... ' I guess from the beginning...  
  
  
  
FALCO'S STORY  
  
'As far back as i can remember, i never knew my mother. She was never there. Always my father. I'v thought about it before, mayby she left him. Mayby he left her, taking me. I'v stayed up countless nights thinking about it. Never coming to a conclusion, but thinking. It went well until I was trusted to do work around the house. Eventually, i was taught how to cut the lawn, do the laundary, and even cook. I was paid to do all of these, so I got nothing if i did nothing. School kept me busy, i had no time to make money or get a job... it was just school. As son as i COULD work to make money, i was charged rent by me OWN father.... 1000 credits a MONTH! I was 16 years old! If I did'nt pay, i would'nt get fed, of food to cook to feed myself. I finally had to drop out of school so i could work to pay back my father for all he had ever 'given' me.'  
  
'Shit...' Said Peppy, not believing what he was hearinig ' Of all my years of being a sailor, i never heard a story like that...'  
  
'Peppy...' Slippy said 'Your a piolit. Not a sailor...'  
  
'Oh...' peppy said. 'I was WONDERING where i put my captains hat...'  
  
'Keep going Falco...' Fox said 'Why did you come into STAR Fox Academy?...'  
  
'Well', Falco began again... ' The whole time I was paying rent, i was constantally harassed by my father telling me that 'I'v done nothing with my life! go join the STAR Fox Academy!'. It was horrible. Day in and out, every dasy for the next 3 years, i was told i was 'Not a man', 'Worthless', 'woman'.... it was horrible. So, having close to NO education, I packed up one day and went to training school. It was bad enough at home, butschool was worse. The parties i wasn never invited to, the lonely weekends i never had anyone to spend with..'  
  
'I remember when i was in the STAR Academy, we always ragged on this ONE kid...' Fox interjected ' We made his life a living hell.'  
  
'the hazing...' Falco said, almost not hearing what fox said. 'It was horrible. Up until junior year in teh Academy, it was nothing... I was in my fifth week of junior year Weapons training Class, when we were introduced to a new student. She had just come in from another STAR Academy from across the galaxy, and she was beautiful...'  
  
'Who was it?" Slippy asked, not seeming to care that Falco was the deepest in emotion anyone had ever seen him in.  
  
'Her name was Katt. Oh, it was love at first sight. If not for the bad reputation, and all the hazing i still suffered from, i think she would have dated me... but i'll come to that... Despite the lingering names and lables on me, i still tried to impress her. Every day, i tried to get her to notice me. Even for her to look at me would satisfy me. But no... it was not to be. She claimed that she had a new boyfriend...'  
  
'heh-heh...' Fox laughed nervously to himself.  
  
'so it was no use. I was forced to live my life alone and loveless. So goes life... i wont say i did'nt think about ending it on ocasion... life was too much to bear. it was murder. I hated it... but i got over it quickly. Senior gradguation came up fast, and the next thing i knew, i was recieving my diploma. I was on stage, in front of a million proud parents, mine not being there of course, and was loving it. After the celebration, i went back to my dorm and framed the diploma on the wall. it was great. for the first time in my life, i felt like i was someone.' Falco said close to tears. ' I loved it. and more or less, i loved Katt. She did'nt know it, but i did. loved her with all of my heart. She was the reason i finished STAR Fox academy. If not for the knowing fact, that if not seeing her face every morning in class, i would have ended it a long time ago. But all that changed with in the next two hours. It so happened that i was finally invited to a party. it was mandatory that i showed up, but a party none the same. It was great. I was finally around other people. I was having a good time. Everyone was. Even those that hated me thre hours earlier were happy to see me. All the grads were there...'  
  
'You know...' Fox said 'I remember that party...'  
  
'So do I,' Slippy said 'But save it. This is Falco's time.'  
  
'Anyway...' Falco said 'we were having a blast. Then i saw her...'  
  
'Katt, right?' Fox said  
  
'Yeah... Katt. She was there. As soon as i saw her, it was like no one else was there. Just me and her. The rest of the room vanished. It was just us in a mix of ancient Michael Jackson and other favorites of our parents youth. It was great. Until I saw her take a swig from an imported beer that is..'  
  
'Yeah..' Fox said with a laugh. 'There WAS a lot of drinking that night...'  
  
'As soon as i saw her drain that bottle and put it next to the other three she had allready had, I noticed that every one else was drinking too... like somne kinda gradguation kegger or something.... anyway... aginst my best judgement, i went over to her and started talking to her. Well, we were talking for a few minutes, and she kept reminding me that her boyfriend was somewhere doing somehitng...'  
  
'Someone...' Fox said to himself.  
  
'So, one thing led to another, and three shots of Tequila later, found myself in a room with her...'  
  
'Slut...' Fox said out loud, quickly trying to conceal his outburst with a fake cough. 'Sorry Falco... go on.'  
  
'Well, like any bad movie (or fic for that matter...), she was in bed and allready half won-over by my ways.'  
  
'Whatever those were...' Peppy said.  
  
'Back off old man.' Falco said. 'I'm not done yet.... where was I?'  
  
'You were aboout to tell us about how you 'got to know her' better...' Slippy said. 'Well, out with it man!'  
  
Falco Sighed. Something was troubling him. fox could tell... but what?... it was not that fact that he was (once) in a room with his drunk girlfriend, was it the fact that he HAD been hiding something for so long?... His thoughts were interupted by Peppy suddenly yelling  
  
'Incoming!'  
  
Fox looked all around him, and over the backs of the other ships. There as nothing. What the hell was this fossile talking about?  
  
'What the hell are you talking aobut?' Fox said to the shook-up Peppy. 'There's nothing out there!'  
  
'Sorry guys.... something got into me there... i'm ok now...'  
  
Falco, sencing that before he lost them, continued with his story.  
  
'Well, I... I think i turned her to the other team...'  
  
well if that was'nt the most confusing thing they had ever heard. What the?.... 'the other team'?.... what the heck?...  
  
''Other Team'?' Fox asked 'What does THAT mean?'  
  
Slippy started laughing. What the hell was so funny?... had Fox Missed something?  
  
'I dont believe it...' Slippy said through short bursts of laughs. 'She's battin' lefty now?!'  
  
Falco sighed again, this time with more than somethingon his mind, something more like a small sob.  
  
'It was her first time! It's not MY fault she based every guy on MY size!' Falco sobbed. 'Why me!? oh, horrible, horrible fate! Why did you mock me?! Why!?' He broke down and sobbed some more. Fox was now catching on.  
  
'She turned lesbisan on you.... you had nothing to impress her with. Your 1/2 the man she thought you were.'  
  
'You dont understand!' Falco wailed 'It was the first time for both of us! She took one look at me, and laughed! She said that she had seen crayons with more of a package than me! CRAYONS!' He sobbed again. 'She left me there, saying 'See you later 'little man'...'  
  
The Lightbulb came on in Fox's head.  
  
'So THAT'S where your call sign comes from when she sees you!' Fox Began to laugh.  
  
Like a deadly, contagious virus, Peppy and Slippy both began to laugh too. It was insanity. All three shipswere laughing so hard, they were shaking. falco, on the other hand, sat in a cold, sadened state, and cried the memories away. It took both cases, the laughing and the crying about 10 minutes to stop. Falco could still be heard sniffiling, pushing more depressing memories down, further into his tatered soul.  
  
'Well..' Fox said through dying laughter. 'That was interesting. Who's next?'  
  
'I want to go home...' Falco cried.  
  
'That's right.... ' Peppy said 'Back to your abusive father at his broken home, where no good can come of you except the crying mass that you'r sure to become.'  
  
This got Falco going again. Bawling, he kept saying that 'no one understood, and that no one has ever had a worse life.'  
  
'Well...' Slippy said through intervals of choked sobs 'That maynot be true...'  
  
'Oh?' Said Fox with, waht seemed like intent 'Is that so?... why dont YOU go next Slippy?'  
  
'Well...' Slippy said 'Ok...'  
  
  
  
  
  
To Readers: Well, it's a long shot, but the question is, what did you think? I plan on going throught he whole squad, and ending with a surprise recap from another old friend. Please, now that you'v read it, review it.  
  
-Jose 


	2. Star Fox: A Time Before Part II

Star Fox: A Time Before  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
Authors note: the characters reffered to as 'Phyrexians' are not mine. They are borrowed names of Magic: the Gathering. Same goes for Volrath...  
  
(Dedicated to those who hated the first one, and Roy... Because you loved the first one so much.)  
  
'Traveling Through Time Is Like Riding A Camel. The ride May Be Unpleasant, But It Gets You Where You Want To Go.' -Teffari  
  
  
  
'C'mon...' Fox said into his intercom 'Falco shared his hidden past, your next Slippy.'  
  
It had come to be, that after admitting to his horrible past, that Slippy was the next to go. Who knew what kind of life the frog had lived... it he was a mysterious creature. Mayby this would shed some light on a dark subject of Slippy's?...  
  
'I dont understand why I have to go next...' Slippy said, sounding kind of hesitant 'Why dont you go now Fox?'  
  
'Because,' said Fox ' I think we should all know about the mysterious Slippy before we get to know me, the newbie, a little better.'  
  
'I dont know...' Slippy said 'Look what happened to Falco...'  
  
Fox looked off to his right side to get a good view of Falco's ship. The cabin lights were not on, but he could see Falco's outline aginst the distant sun. It looked like he was sleeping, but more than likely, he was curled up into a ball, still crying.  
  
'Well... yeah..' Fox said 'But you could'nt have had it THAT bad...'  
  
'I guess not...' Slippy said slowly 'but, promise me you'll stay open- minded...'  
  
'Sure.' Fox said.  
  
'Wilco! Roger that!' Peppy yelled into the intercom. 'Aint NO Phyrexians getting through OUR supply lines!'  
  
'Phyrexians?...' Fox asked himself 'Whatever....'  
  
Falco's voice came over the radio, and he said  
  
'Sure... i'll listen. things cant get any worse for me... I think i'll put on some more black clothes...'  
  
'He's going depressed on us...' Peppy said to a sing-song tune to the other two ships.  
  
'Like i was about to say,' Fox said 'Go ahead Slippy, you deserve the time.'  
  
'Ok...' Said Slippy 'Here goes nothing...'  
  
  
  
SLIPPY'S STORY  
  
'Well...' Slippy began 'As long as you guya are keeping an open mind, i'd like to start off by saying I'm not normal.'  
  
'Duh!' Fox said sarcastically.  
  
'Let me finish... i'm not waht you think i am.'  
  
'I think your a frog...' Said Peppy.  
  
'Well, i am, but not a normal one. Ther's a reason i'm big on pollution and destructuion of homeworlds and waterworlds, i was born on one.It was just before the coming of Andross, before he teamed up with Volrath to create their mighty machien empire. Most of Andorss's early machiens ran on radiation as a main power source. In order to make radon in such large quantities, he needed the plants to make them. As all radiation goes, it goes bad after a while. Instead of just burying it like most planets do, he decided to ship it to a nearby world and dump it. Since it was out of the main planet's jurisdiction, what he was doing was legal. He kept dumping it for a few years. On the same planet, millions of gallons a day. It's still going on too, but one day, the radiatio int the water got to a family of frogs... I wish it were not true, but the family of frogs was... well, it was my family.'  
  
'Wait a minute...' Fox said 'Pond frogs dont get much bigger than Falco's compadre' over-there...' Fox thought for a minute, and said to himself 'Again wiht the Phyrexians... is there some block of history i missed?....'  
  
Falco, hearing this blatent insult, started bawling again. Fox, laughing a little, went back to the point.  
  
'So... if that was your family the radiation hit, how did you get to be this size? And that SMART for that matter?...'  
  
'Well,' Slippy began again ' radiation acts as a mutogen. it alters genes and physical appearance in many ways. I was somehow infected when the radon in the water got to me, that i grew to the size as most beings, and my brain developed almost the same way... So... in a way, i guess you caould say that i'm a mutant...'  
  
There was a braif pause. Slippy, personally, expected Peppy and at leat Fox to laugh at the fact of being a mutant. To Slippy's surprise, no one laughed.  
  
'Wow...' Peppy said 'I'v never known a mutant before...'  
  
'Neither have I...' Fox said 'Ok Slippy... keep going.'  
  
This was great! For the first time, Slippy had found someone that did'nt laugh at the fact of mutation! Would they be suo understanding about the other things?... Only one way to find out...  
  
'Well,' Slippy said 'I somehow found my way to a nearby planet, and started looking for something to do with my life. Losing one's parents is'nt easy... I'll let falco confirm that...'  
  
'They never loved me!' Falco cried ' I was the result of adultery! I never even knew my own mother!'  
  
'Shut up Falco!' Peppy yelled. 'You had your chance to talk! Now it's the frog's turn!'  
  
Falco immediatly put a lid on it, fearing to show too much more emotion.  
  
'O....k....' Slippy continued 'Anyway.... I started to look for jobs, even something as simmple as a mechanic. Aparentaly, every one wanted a mutogen with an I.Q of 134... I eventually ended up at STAR Fox Academy for the first time. I was origionally going into Weapons Development. I wanted to be the one that invented the next type of lazer, but i ran into a series of problems on the application i was required to fill out... One of the questions was...' Slippy paused. How to explain this to them?... the only answer was the scientific one. 'Well, have any of you ever heard of 'A- Sexual reproduction'?...'  
  
'Nope.' peppy said without hesitation.  
  
Falco's answer was a series of small sobs, and sniffels. Taken for a 'No', Fox spoke up.  
  
'I think so... something about changing genes or someting..'  
  
'Well, in certain types of frog breeds, when one gender outnumbers the other, some of the frogs actually change sex. No drugs, no fancy knifes, they just do. We are genetically made to do so. Anotehr of Life's mysteries i guess... Well, when the mutogens made contact with me, i was in the middle of... well... A-Sexual reproduction. From one gender to another, I'm not sure which, i was caught in the middle.'  
  
Again, the intercoms were silent for some time. Slippy, hoping for understanding friends, got two confused friends. Only Falco was silent.  
  
'I don't get it...' Peppy said 'So... your not male, and your not female?'  
  
'Correct.' Slippy replied.  
  
'So... you could be considered...' Neutral'?' 'Fox said.  
  
'Yeah. I guess so...' Slippy said.  
  
'In all my years of being a Marine, i'v never heard of a story like that..'  
  
'Peppy...' Fox said 'Your a piolit. Not part of the ground forces. Yu never have been, nor have you EVER been on a boat.'  
  
'Hmm...' Peppy said. I was wondering where i put my helmet and rifle...'  
  
'I dont think he's ok...' Slippy said to Fox.  
  
'Neither do I. Neither do I.... keep going.'  
  
'Well, i thought about it for some time, how i was going to get around the 'gender' question, sure, i could have picked one or another, but then I might have ended up getting hit on by those of the same gender...'  
  
'Hell, YOU dont even know what you are, who cares?' Fox asked.  
  
'It's the PRINCIPAL of the matter. It would have just felt wrong. I mean, i have the vocal cords of a 13 year old girl, and the physical size of a healthy 21 year old frog. just wrong, ya see? Anyway... I filled out the form because of a selection i missed, 'Mutated frog caught in the middle of A-Sexual Reproduction with no one but the Phryexians to blame.' So I filled that one in. It went well for me all of freshmen year. I had a lot of good friends early in the year, and more and more after that. I even went to parties with them.'  
  
'Unlike our buddy Falco, it seems like you had a good time in Basic Training. If not for us, Falco might not ahve any friends at all...'  
  
Falco, hearing this, was thrown a little further into depression. Crying quietly now, he said nothing.  
  
'Well,' Slippy said 'School was going well, and advanced Nuclear Fusion was my favorite class to be in. I may not ahve been accepted into the Weapons Creation corse... but it was just as well. I was enjoying myself in all my classes. It was not until junior year in school that things got a little more interesting. Five weeks into the ney school year, someone was transferred in. She was smart. Very Smart, and sarcastic come to think of it... she was in one or two of my advanced classes, and i'd say that we got to know eachother fairly well. In fact, Falco mentioned her earlier. Katt, i think...'  
  
'Katt!?' Falco suddenly yelled. 'Katt! I'm here! I love you! I'v never gotten a chance to tell until now! I LOVE YOU KATT!......' Falco had fallen silent again.  
  
'Wow...' Fox said. 'that was quite random....'  
  
'Yeah...' Slippy said. 'Anyway..... she was the nicest person. It did'nt take her long, I think on week, to start talking about a special someone in the school. Well, he sounded like a nice guy, Never did catch a name... but anyway... we got along fairly well. We'd usually ahve lunch toghther, and she would sometime say that she had a horrible feeling of being follow at school... i never did understand that. we were good friends until gradguation. After that, we kinda lost contact... I still remember the last time i saw her too... It was the night of gradguation, at a party actually. I was talking to her for a while there. She said something about her boyfriend not keeping his promise, and that he was out doing sometihing...'  
  
'Someone.' Fox said aloud. 'I mean.... something?' Whew... that was close....  
  
'Yeah...'Slippy said. 'Well, i went up to grab a drink and meet some other friends, when i was almost out of the room, I just remembered that i was going to tell her some thing, and when i turned around, she was not on the couch any more, but heading out of of the doors to another part of the house. I said a prayer of luck to her, hoping that she had a good life, and went on my way.'  
  
'Wow...' said Peppy 'sounds like you had a long night...'  
  
'Yeah. I did. Anyway, it was not long after gradguation that i got standing orders to report to the Starport to be transferred to another outfit, where i was to become a lead scientist, or a Squadron scanner. By the looks of it, i became a scanner. So, here i am today, confused about my sex as ever, and i still have no clue as to what happened to her...'  
  
'That's right..' Fox said to himself 'Slippy does'nt know about the run in With KAtt we had a few months ago..'  
  
'Well, with that in the past, i can only hope for a better tommrow. And that, friends, is Slippy's story thus far.'  
  
'Friends my ass!' Falco suddenly said 'I hate you! You think your so much bette rthan we are... just because you KNEW your parnets... just because they LOVED you! You make me sick!'  
  
'Well,' Slippy said, not sounding too worked up over this 'let's hope your not as sick as Katt was when she saw your package.'  
  
Falco, suffering from another penis joke, broke down in tears again, no to anyone's surprise, and started repeating Katt's name, followed by 'I'm so sorry, Katt.'  
  
'Well,' Fox said ' Slippy, you certainly have led an interesting, hardship filled life, and i respect you for that.'  
  
'As do I.' Peppy chirruped in.  
  
'Thanks guys...' Slippy said. 'thanks for understanding. With that out of the way... who's next?'  
  
After a few minutes of silence, except for Falco's crying (Again), Fox Finally said,  
  
'I am.'  
  
  
  
To readers: Well, hoped you like it. After another ton of shots at Falco, still, no remorse for the 'little guys' (Pun intended). You read it, now review it. you ahve the RIGHT to be heard. Next up, Fox's Story.Stay tuned.  
  
-Jose 


	3. Star Fox: A Time Before Part III

Star Fox: A Time Before  
  
Chapter III  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
'Time Flows Like a river. Here In Tolaria, We Practice The Art Of Building Dams.'  
  
-Barrin, Master Wizard  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: With every thanks possible, i'd like to thank the creator of Reven-Fox.com, and hopes that you wont kill, hurt, maim, or sue me for using your beautiful character, Reven Fox. Thanks.)  
  
  
  
Fox's Story  
  
  
  
'Ok. Let's start off simple..' Fox said. 'Let's start out with family life..'  
  
'Bite me.' said a very sour Falco.  
  
'I had a fairly normal child hood. Lived with my parents, BOTH my parents...'  
  
'Go to hell Fox...' Falco said again.  
  
'My mom had a regualr job, and my father, well, we all know about my father. He was ni the same profession i'm in now, only... he died a while ago...'  
  
'No need to open up old wounds, Fox.' Peppy said. 'We all know about him, just skip the subject.'  
  
'OK. I will for the better. My dad was home on occasion, he normally was, but sometimes, when i needed him most, he was'nt there. He made up for it though. when he finally DID get home, we go fishing or what not... real father-son stuff... but some of you would'nt know about that...'  
  
'I'm not listening any more...' Falco said.  
  
'Well, i was abut 13 when he died, but I was told that he went down a hero. A real blaze of glory, you know?... a hero. It was hard without him, but i had my memories of him, and that's what got me where i am today.'  
  
'Before you get that far..' Peppy said, 'Tell us about your days fighting the Phyrexians.'  
  
'Phyrexians?...' Fox said 'I'm not sure that i ever fought a Phyrexian, let alone know what they were until today... Are you feeling OK Peppy?...'  
  
'Ah... I'll be ok. Keep going.'  
  
'I think he meant school life Fox...' Slippy said.  
  
'Yeah... school life...' Fox said in a sort of nonchalant way. 'Well, Middle school went well. I had good friends, i played sprots, and i had leisure activities. But, one thing plagued me that plauges every one...'  
  
'The Phyrexian Plague?' Peppy said.  
  
'I'm.... not going to talk to you any more. No. Not the Phyrexian Plague, a mortal enemy!'  
  
'Kinda like Volrath asnd me...' Peppy said, as if stating it.  
  
'Sure...' Fox said 'I mean a mortal enemy, the kind of person that you hate fro the minute you see him. Some one who you KNOW will torment you later in life. The kid that has his own rebel crowd.'  
  
'Let me guess,' Slippy said 'Star Wolf.'  
  
'Bingo.' Fox said.  
  
'Dang.' Peppy said. 'And i was one off...'  
  
'I'm not even going to ask...' Slippy said.  
  
'Wow... I think he's lost it... anyway... All through junior High, Wolf was always trying to out-do me. Some times he'd do a little better, but usually, he'd get busted for smoking in the bathroom with his compadre's Andrew, Pigma, and Leon. It was funny to see the principal drag them out of the bathroom, but it got old after the 186th time... but he'd always show up to the sports try-outs to show me up, but all that smoking got to him.'  
  
'Is that how he lost his head?' Peppy asked.  
  
'Um... he lost and eye, and no. not because of smoking. I'll get to that. Anyway, i finaly got out of junior high, and found myself in High School. It was quite the trip... a ton of people, harder classes, new people, good looking females... and again, Star Wolf. He was in a few of my classes, TRYING to make my life a living hell, but he never really did bother me. Still getting in trouble for smoking, he was eventually forced into joining an after school activity. THAT'S how he lost his eye...'  
  
'He lost his eye signing up for an after school activity...?' Slippy said.  
  
'Well....' Fox said 'not exactally. he lost it on account of the activity.'  
  
'What was it?' Peppy asked 'Phyrexian shooting? Phyrexian Dodging? TAX dodging?...'  
  
'Um... None of those..' Fox said, sounding a little ticked off 'He lost it on account of Scrabble.'  
  
'SCRABBLE!?' Slippy said. 'No way! HE joined the Scrabble Club!?'  
  
'Yup. what happened was he was trying to spell a dirty word, and doing it improperly too, when SOMETHINGhappened and well..... let's just say, he never DID like the letter 'Q' after that...'  
  
'Let me get this straight.' peppy said 'He got shot in the leg?'  
  
'What the hell is wrong with him?...' Slippy asked 'No you fool, his eye was disloged by the 'Q' tile.'  
  
'You know... i never DID like cucumbers..' Peppy replied.  
  
'Whatever...' Fox said, trying to hold back laughter. 'Anyway... he was expelled because of improper use of a scrabble board, and bleeding on people... something like that... but none the less... he was gone for a while, and i had no one to bother me. It was different without him. No one to pester, no one to watch come out of a smoke filled bathroom, and more thatn that, his girlfriend was single again.'  
  
'Dont tell me that this is all about his girlfriend...' Slippy said. 'Is that all you, or us (i'm not sure) men think about?'  
  
'Well...' Fox began again 'I'm the one that is usually there to pick up the broken pieces of a fragile woman's heart... not to mention that she was pretty hot...'  
  
Fox was about to continue, but aside from Falco's quiet crying, someone was immitating a machien gun. It was now a litle louder, and a lot more annoying. Fox connected it right away.  
  
'Peppy..' Fox said 'Knock it off, i can hardly hear myself think...'  
  
'Cant talk now Captain America Sir, Phyrexian Scuta to be kil't!' more gun noises.  
  
'Look,' Slippy said 'I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but knock it off. I'm trying to listen here.'  
  
Still, more gun noises, and now mock explosions.  
  
'I think i know how to snap him out of this...' Fox said. 'Peppy! Phyrexians in the area! Keep REEEEAL quiet, or they'll hear you. And we dont want that, do we?'  
  
'No, sir, Captain Freedom Sir! Wilco! Roger that!'  
  
Silence. No more noises, no more Phyrexian shit, only the crying of Falco. Life was good.  
  
'No that's that's over with,' Slippy said to Fox 'Keep going.'  
  
'Well, Wolf's girlfriend's name was Reven Fox. She was a pure white fox with long, blond hair, and very, very good looking. With nothing to loose, I went to talk to her. It came to be, like any bad movie, that even though she was dating Wolf, she had her eye on me since Freshman year. Now, this being Junior year in High School, and me thinking i knew every thing about the female gender, I proceded to date her. Word travels fast, let me tell you. Within hours, the whole school knew of our new relationship wihth one-another. I cant say i did'nt hate it, but i really liked her. So it all went over pretty well. One thing led to another, and one year later, we were at gradguation. Nothing TOO serious had happened between us, just a ton of dinners, movies and other such resorts, but we were happy to be with each other. All was well, until Career Day. Like all the lost souls in the modified gym, i was merely wandering around when i saw an advertisemant for Star Academy. I Must say, it was all very interesting. So interesting in fact, that hetre i am today. It was odd, it was the very professional looking Star Academy table right next to Andross himself. the only thing was, he was sitting at a beat-up card table, and had hand written pamphlets describing his idea for Universal domination. Next to him was Tsabo- something-or-other... advertising 'Crovax Brand Evil'. Something about being evil, wanting to daminate Domonaria or something... And sure enough, Star Wolf and his three Amigos were at Andross's table. Aparentally, Star Wolf had been ordered by his parole officer to get a job. Well, he had found one. He was hired on the spot. 2 minutes later, he was arrested for Grand Theft Auto and breaking an entering, but i had a feeling that this was not the last time i would see him. Leaving the table to go look for Reven, i found her at a table that was advertising doctoring. Not a bad profession, but she had other ideas. We both agreed to a split, but we would see each other and keep in contact, and if she thought i deserved it, she'd 'see' me gradguation night.'  
  
'Wow...' Slippy said. 'A real Cassinova.'  
  
'You could say that...' Fox said. ' but just like the word of us hooking up, word of us splittig spread ever faster. Aparentally, I was not the only one out there to pick up broken pieces and what not. A Very nice girl by the mane of Katt said something to me, I dont remember what..., but we ended up going out together a few times, on a friendly basis I mean..., but we turned out good friends. with one problem... even though i never said anyting, she got the notion that we were dating..'  
  
'DATING!' Slippy said 'How did she come to that conclusion...?'  
  
'I think it was because of the ONE time i kissed hoe after bringing her home. It was a tad confusing after that... she and Reven kept calling. If you'v never had multiple people call you at once, i suggest you dont ask for it... but anyway, I was invited to go with her to a party gradguation night. I agreed to it, and sure enough, two nights later, i went to a party.'  
  
'Wait...' Slippy asked 'What happened to Reven? Second thoughts on her offer?'  
  
'Well, the problem was that i wanted to find out what she WAS offering, and why. So, after i was there for a short time with Katt, I made an excuse to leave so I could meet up with Reven.'  
  
'And Katt took it how?..' Slippy asked.  
  
'Well, according to what i'v heard so far today, she ended up with Falco, the poor girl..'  
  
'SHUT UP!' Falco yelled 'I did'nt PLAN on it to go over like that! It's not MY fault i'm small!'  
  
'The first point to a problem is admitting you have one. Good job Falco.'  
  
'Way to take one for the team.' Slippy said.  
  
'I'd talk..' Peppy began 'But the Phyrexians would hear me...'  
  
Falco, realizing the sarcasm of the subject, and that Katt was origionally 'dating' fox, started to cry again. If all the troubles in the life of a small-packaged piolit was to be cried out now, there was going to be a LOT of crying.  
  
'So, having not seen Katt since our last encounter with her a few days ago, I still have yet to talk to her. I wonder if she still remembers me...'  
  
'Wait.' Slippy said 'you guys ran into KATT a few days ago?!'  
  
Fox, now remember ing that Slippy's R-Wing was in for repairs that day, said  
  
'Mayby...'  
  
'Fox, We'll discuss this later. As for you Falco,' Slippy said 'Stop your crying.Katt never loved you, your parents never loved you, no one can STAND you, and to top it off, you have a small penis you prick!'  
  
If that comment was intended for Falco to shut his hole, it did'nt work. Crying evern more than ever, Falco did nothing but sob.  
  
'Feel better?' Fox asked.  
  
'Much.' Slippy said. 'Continue.'  
  
'Well, I met up with Reven at her dorm room, one thing led to another, and well..... it was a one night stand. Dont get me wrong, she was great and all, but i could'nt face her in the morning. So, leaving a note that ended up being two pages long. Oh, and i made her breakfast too, leaving it lovingly be her bed wiht a single longed stemmed rose in a jar.'  
  
'Wow..' Slippy said. 'Roamntic. I'd be PROUD to be dumped like that...'  
  
'I guess... i should really call her sometime. see how she is and all... just to catch up on old times. After that, I packed my bags and headed to STAR Academy, where i ended up with you, peppy, and a broken mind I like to call Falco. that, thus far, is my story.'  
  
'Wow.' Slippy said 'You seemed to have led a good life thus far, i hope to hear the same in the future. Well, that just leaves you Peppy. ....... Peppy?'  
  
'Can i talk now Captain Stupendous? Are the Scuta gone?'  
  
'Yes' Fox said 'You can talk now.  
  
'Good.' Peppy said 'now i can get on with MY life story.'  
  
'What a trip this will be...' Fox said.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Readers: Well, that ends Fox's story of his like. With Falco still in shambles, what will Peppy have to say as a life re-cap?... Fourth Chapter to be up soon... PLease, Review this Chapter, adn the others.  
  
-Jose 


	4. Star Fox: A Time Before part IV

Star Fox: A Time Before Part IV  
  
'He who does not remember the past is doomed to repeat it.' -Confucious, book 12, teaching 154  
  
It had been a long trip. Too long if you asked a few of the members (Those who were'nt crying anyway...). Fox thought it was close to being the worst it could get. UNtil he remembered that Peppy had yet to talk...  
  
'Now in my day...' Peppy began. Fox immediatly tuned out.  
  
What was wrong with this guy? Phyrexians? Sailors? Militants? What was next?  
  
'Well, i had better get on to my story...' Peppy said. 'I want to keep you guys interested.'  
  
'This SHOULD prove interesting...' Fox said. Peppy either did'nt hear him, or paid no heed.  
  
'This is a story i like to call,' Peppy began  
  
'How Peppy saved Christmas', or 'Peppy's Story'  
  
The Fall before my 4th birthday was the year of the Phyrexian. It was when they first started showing up, and making themselves known. By one way or another, one was elected into the State house. He seemed normal, he even looked like one of the humans. Except for his enormous size, opposable apendages, and constant leaking of Oil, one would have never known. He quickly got into polotical power, and soon was a member of Nixon's Cabinet. For one reason or another, he was made secratary of war. pretty soon, he was pushing for war on the United Earth. Because Nixon was always a Red, Nixon voted for it. After getting the 'go ahead' from congress, they were all killed and replaced with Phyrexians, it was passed. Hence, the coming of Volrath. He was hated off the bat. Mainly because of the nagging suspicion that he was gay, the pink leotard kinda suggested that..., but he outright denied it. Anyway, he moved in and took over. I, having been at summer camp, had no idea what was happening, was surprised to come home and finding the steaming skeletons of my parennts out side.'  
  
'Fancy that...' Fox said.  
  
'I immediatly blamed the Sand People for this crime, but Ben Kenorbi told me that it was the Phyrexians. Still, after killing a race of Sand People... it makes you kinda hungry... so i raided the closest 7-11 and had me some food. I looked out the store window and saw that some Phyrexian Gargantua were walking the streets, looking for more innocents to kill. I, Knowing the weakpoint of a Phyrexians being their ass, i got the shotgun from behind the counter and went out to set a trap. I was actually sitting in the bushes for a few hours.... waiting for the Gargantua... If youv never seen one, they are close to 7 stories hgigh, weigh almost 65 tons, and can destory an entire Platoon ni one felf swoop. Pretty soon after that, i saw my first target. The Gargantua was stalking down the street, minding it's own business, when suddenly I jumped out of the bushes, and shot the thing in it's only weak spot.'  
  
'It's ass?' Slippy asked.  
  
'Hell no!' peppy yelled. 'You cant kill a Phyrexian if you shoot it in the ass! It makes him stronger! I shot it in the head! And if you'v never see a falling Gargantua colapse into a larger, bleeding heap, then you have never lived.'  
  
'And your SURE this happened?...' Fox asked Peppy.  
  
'...Sure as i'm sane...' Peppy said. 'I told you, The invasion of Earth by the Phyrexians DID happen!'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in another Plain of Existance...  
  
'Phil...' said Tsabo Tovic, the leader of the Phyrexian Army, 'Do you remember the invasion of earth?'  
  
'Yes Tsabo. I remember it well.Almost like it was yesterday...' Said her Colsest Phyrexian Grunt.  
  
As Phil was about to keep on talking, and begin his reminisance, but the phone rang. Tsabo picked it up.  
  
'Hello?' Tsabo said.  
  
'Yes,' A little voice said. 'I was wondering if i could get ahold of a Mr. Rotch. First name... *heh* Mike?'  
  
'Um... sure... Tsabo said, a little confused. 'Let me check.'  
  
Picking up the intercom to the whole of the Phyrexian militants, Tsabo said to the whole of the Phyrexian army;  
  
'Has anyone seen Mike Rotch? Really... i need someone to find Mike Rotch for me...C'mon guys... i'm not joking. I cant find Mike Rotch...'  
  
The New Stronghold exploded with laughter. Second time in three days.  
  
'I'll get you Nemetta!' Tasbo said to a laughing Forest dweller 'And your Lord Of The Pit too!'  
  
Hanging up, Nemetta and his friends were laughing uncontroably.  
  
'Unbelievable.' Lord Of The Pit said. 'She fell for it again.'  
  
'Some people...' Mirri said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
'I'm still not believing the whole Invasion thing. I just never read about it...' Slippy said to Peppy.  
  
'Fine.' Peppy said. 'Believe it or not, just let me finish my story. Anyway... after i kil't me a Gargantua, i had to go into hiding. Sonce i was on Volraths hit list for doing so, I hid out in an abandoded store for a few years. I lived on Mountain Dew and soda crackers. The only entertainment i had was an infinate ammount of re-runs of Mystery Science Theater 3000. There i sat for a few years, trying not to think of waht was happening outside the walls. But then, one day...'  
  
'You went crazy.' Fpx offered.  
  
'Someone opened the cabinet i had been in for 36 years, and told me to get out before i was arrested. Aparentally, 3 months after i was in there, the Phyrexians were repelled and Earth was re-taken. The store i was hiding in, for some reason, did not open that one certain cabinet for all those years, and when they finally needed somehting out of there, i was in there. I not being what they were looking for of course... that would ahve been silly...'  
  
'Right....' Slippy said, sounding more sonfused than ever. 'Your getting a CAT scan when we get home...'  
  
'I second that.' Fox said.  
  
'Thanks guys, but no thanks. Never did like cats. Dont play pool well... but on to the rest of the story. When i finally got out of the cabinet, i had to find a job. the world was diferent, but livable. So, i went to the STAR academy, and signed up. Since i ahd a degree in advanced nuclear physics, they hired me right away. They put me as the piolit as the Great FOX, and that's what I have done to this day.'  
  
Silence except for Falco's crying.  
  
'Wait, wait wait wait....' Fox said. 'You killed a Phyrexian, hid in a closet, and are currentally flying the Great FOX?'  
  
'Cabinet.' Peppy said. 'I was in a cabinet.'  
  
'You know...' Fox said 'Falco and his problem was funny. In fact, it was a riot. But this, this is just sad. OK, you know what? I'm just going to stop talking to you all together. Now dont get me wrong, i dont hate you, you just scare me.'  
  
'What about me?' Falco asked, surprising all of them. 'Do you not hate me either?'  
  
'No Flaco..' Fox said. ' I dont hate you. but i think you'll make a ton of new friends. In fact, you'll have a good laugh with all of them.'  
  
'How so?' Asked Slippy.  
  
'I just cant wait until the academy hears about this.' Fox said, referring to Falco.  
  
Falco, knowing of the inevatable, gave up and cried some more.  
  
'Fox..' Slippy said 'now i know you better than that...'  
  
'I gues so..' Fox said, a little dejected.  
  
'You'll do a lot worse.'  
  
'Damn straight.'  
  
'i'm not sure waht you kids have against each other, but I dont want you doing it while i'm talking. After i was done Flying the Great FOX, i lived a long life in happiness, and eventually died of old age. But i came to realize that i lived a good life, and I did a lot in my time.'  
  
'He sure did...' Fox said. ' I bet i can name off every narcotic in the book and he'll confirm it...' Slippy said.  
  
'But anyway, now that i'm done, i'll answer any questions you may have on growing pumpkins.' Peppy concluded.  
  
More silence except for Falco's crying.  
  
'You know,' Fox said 'I had the worst time of my life today. It makes me want to go home, make a call to reven, shack up with her for another night, and forget that any of you exist. In fact, I'm going to as soon as we get back.'  
  
'Yeah..' Falco said with a wavering voice 'And i'll call Katt, see if she's up to a movie, and see what happens from there.'  
  
'And show her WHAT that would make her want to stay around?' Slippy asked.  
  
The four companions flew off toward Sector Z, which was very much closer, and prepared to patrol.  
  
'Just like Nam...' Peppy said.  
  
they continued on their way, to the Delusions Of Granduer of Peppy's, and the sobs of Falco, never to return home sane again.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
To readers: And this concludes the life of the four piolits. We may nevetr know what really happened to Peppy, Fox may end up with thet beautiful Reven again, Slippy could become the Weapons Expert he...er... she... IT wanted to be, and Falco... well, the less said about Falco, the better. -Jose Philipe mendola 


End file.
